Fate Unlimited
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: El grial hizo algo inesperado. La inclusión de sietes nuevos Servants a la cuarta guerra del santo grial con la esperanza de traer caos y batallas a esta guerra en Fuyuki. Kirei tendrá que lidiar con sus Servants tratándose de un asesino con desorden de personalidad y una servant bestial que curiosamente se parece a Saber ¿Con ellos aprendera como llenar el vacio de su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Unlimited. **

**Fate Stay Night, Fate zero no me pertenece sino a su creador ósea Type-Moon.**

**Esta es una guerra total y tal, pensé inicialmente hacer un fic broma en donde se invoca a otros sietes héroes de tipo gracioso pero ya comenzando este fic sentí que no podía ser posible siendo una guerra de verdad y serie, así que en vez de ser un crossover decidí mantenerme fiel a la serie FSN. Al final esto es solo una idea y pues, nah, solo quería sacármelo del sistema que ya lo tenía desde hace mucho. Bueno, el protagonista es sorprendentemente  
Kotomine Kirei junto a Assassin, ja, no se esperaban eso ¿no? Pues ok, esto es un Buen Kirei, el chico bueno enfermo pero ya veremos cómo se va eso, no, hehehe en total leen este fic.**

* * *

_Clases nunca antes vista._

_Todos sabían sobre la guerra del grial de Fuyuki. El enfrentamiento entre siete Servants, espíritus heroicos traídos desde el trono de los héroes y enlazados a un Magus llamado master que será portador de los sellos de comandos. Juntos, Servant y master, tienen la tarea de derrotar a los otros Servants y en algunos casos a los otros master hasta que hayan sido los últimos en haber sobrevivido. Cuando eso se logra se obtiene el premio: el santo grial, el artefacto capaz de alterar los hechos de la realidad que permitiría al ganador quizás obtener su deseo propio…o eso se creía. La verdad de la guerra del grial es mucho más que eso y nadie descubrirá tal verdad hasta el amargo final. La guerra tiene siete competidores, los Servants que caen en una clase en específico con sus habilidades y características, los cuales eran:_

_Saber: el Servant de la espada. Caballeros, espadachines y tales que han sido reconocidos por sus habilidades con la espada y que tienen fuerte sentido del honor o grandes usuarios de la espada con grandes determinación en su defecto son guerreros de la mejor clase. Ejemplos perfectos quizás serian Takeru Yamato, Beowulf y Arthur Pendragon. _

_Lancer: El Servant de la lanza. Guerreros expertos en el manejo de lanzas, picas y bastones, veloces como el viento y el rayo, son guerreros pocos conocidos pero nunca deben de ser irrespetado, algunos han sido afectado por la mala suerte pero grandes guerreros que lo han demostrado muchísima veces en sus leyendas. Ejemplos de esta clase serian Cu Chulainn, Leónidas y Diarmuid Ua duibhne. _

_Archer: Servant del arco. Reconocidos por tener la mejor vista, usuarios del arco y la flecha, una de las armas más usada de la humanidad y estos héroes han sido capaces de usarla a un modo extraordinario y digno de respeto pero no se centra solo en la habilidad del arco sino la habilidad de saber cuándo disparar y apuntar, grandes arqueros que serán recordados por sus hazañas y sus habilidades. Ejemplos de estos serian Oda Nobunaga, Hipólita y Gilgamesh._

_Rider: Servant de la montura. Estos héroes que fueron reconocidos por la velocidad de la montura que han sido usuarios en vida, grandes caballos tantos normales o místicos e incluso bestias legendarias son cosas de menciones que los hacen a estos héroes muy reconocidos. Ejemplos de ellos serian Anne Bonny, Jason e Iskander._

_Caster: Servant de la magia. Grandes hechiceros son siempre símbolos que nunca podrán ser olvidados, adivinos, filosóficos, astrónomos, druidas y demás en sus momentos se le llamaron magos por las invenciones únicas que en sus momentos lograron hacer. Ejemplos de estos son Morgan le fay, Circe y Gilles de rais._

_Assassin: Servant del asesinato. Lastimosamente asesinos nunca son olvidados e incluso el asesinato es necesario en raras ocasiones, asesinos de lo más sigilosos y mortales siempre han sido hablados de boca a boca a través de la historia y como tal los asesinos son considerados por algunos como héroes de cualquiera manera. Ejemplos de estos son Caín, Jack the ripper y Hassan-i-Sabbat. _

_Berserker: Servant de la locura. Guerreros y demás que han sido reconocidos en haber caído alguna vez en la locura o que han usado la ira u otra emoción para convertirse en combatientes imbatibles en el campo de batalla o simples héroes de gran poder que simplemente no sabían controlar su fuerza. Ejemplos de estos serian Spartacus, Áyax el grande y Sir Lancelot._

_Así son las clases de los siete Servants quienes participarían en cada una de las guerras del grial pero uno de los fundadores de la guerra del grial fue necio, fue arrogante y fue estúpido, fue tal que cometió una estupidez sin igual. Jugó con las reglas y mancillo lo que era un honorifico y puro torneo entre héroes ya que en su tercera batalla el grial en su existencia fue contaminado por una simple cosa. Una invocación extra y desconocida. _

_Fue ahí el error más grande y que causo que la guerra del grial perdiera sentido de una vez por todas pero lo que nadie, siniquiera el Servant que no debería de tener clase, habría imaginado había sucedido. Ese Servant de la clase vengadora había abierto una brecha en el numero y clase de invocación autoritario de las guerras del grial y no ayudaba mucho que al momento en que dicho Servant no autorizado se hizo la llamada de otro Servant que no figuraba en las siete clases principales, la clase del imparcial gobernante estaba ahí para vigilar la guerra pero de igual forma no hizo mucho pero ayudo igual que el grial, en su infinita confusión, creara algo más en la siguiente guerra de la que ocurrió el error. Se abrió nuevas clases, había héroes que no figuraban en las siete clases principales y como tal se crearon en total siete, ochos con la clase extra del gobernador, las cuales tenían sus peculiares y tales. Estas clases pasarían a ser oficiales y nadie la podría detener…._

_En dejar su huella en esa guerra._

* * *

**Iglesia de Fuyuki.**

-¡Ugh!-Gimió de improvisto Kotomine Kirei al sentir un ardor en su mano derecha como a la vez el sentimiento de pérdida de Prana que comúnmente se le asocia a la unión con un Servant se alteraba raramente. En ese momento el había estado haciendo sus tareas matutinas en la mañana en la espera de las ordenes de Tokiomi Tohsaka a lo referente a la cuarta guerra del grial, Kirei gruño una vez más debido a sentir un poco mas fuerte el dolor y observo como una herida se abrió desde su mano derecha y cayó al suelo para formarse lentamente un circulo de invocación. De improvisto apareció entonces un hombre de piel oscura con una máscara de calavera en su rostro y cabello morado, se trataba del Servant Assassin conocido en vida como uno de los 18 líderes de la secta de Hassan i Sabbat, la secta de los asesinos.

-¡Maestro! He venido inmediatamente a sentir su perturbación ¿Qué ocurre?-Hablo Assassin con voz hueca pero dispuesta a escuchar palabras de su maestro, la triste verdad es que Assassin tenía un odio a su maestro debido a que este era una marioneta sin motivación que solo iba a servir a otro así nada mas, Assassin era un héroe y tenía su propio deseo porque luchar en la guerra del grial pero de una se le niega la oportunidad de luchar y tampoco ayuda que el Servant del maestro de su propio maestro planeaba invocar al espíritu heroico Gilgamesh. En total que haya venido al auxilio de su maestro es simplemente porque sus instintos le decía que debía de estar con él.

El espíritu heroico observo rápidamente el circulo de invocación que se formo por la sangre derramada de su maestro y se confundió profundamente ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Su maestro apenas y rayaba como Magus de segunda categoría por lo tanto solo tenía el poco Prana que permitía mantener estable a Assassin pero ni mucho menos puede permitirse estar conectado a otro Servant ¡sería un suicidio! Assassin rápidamente se acerco a su maestro y lo sostuvo tomando nota el cansancio que tenía el sacerdote, no era por perdida de Prana sino el dolor de la mano ¿Qué clase de invocación estaba ocurriendo que traía tanta molestia a su maestro? Assassin tomo nota como el circulo de invocación tomaba poder y este brillaba de la misma dictando que la invocación se cumplirá de inmediato por lo que se preparo.

-_Sea lo que sea que suceda estaré ahí para hacerle frente._

¡BOOOMMM!

Así en una explosión de humo que cubrió el lugar rápidamente tapando la vista de Servant y master hasta que alertas, confundidos y curiosos esperaron ver que era con exactitud lo que había sucedido. Así a los pocos segundos los dos hombres sintieron una nueva presencia y se tensaron cuando pudieron detectar que dicha presencia era de hecho un Servant pero entonces de improvisto incluso antes de actuar Assassin agarro su cabeza y cayó de rodillas gimiendo de dolor debido al hecho que información pesada le llegaba a la mente, Kirei cayo igual debido a que la perdida de Prana le había afectado y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como del mismo humo que poco a poco desaparecía se mostraba el Servant que recién apareció.

Para shock de Assassin y Kirei se trataba de una joven entrando quizás a su diecisiete años teniendo un rostro juvenil aunque con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en un moño en la cabeza y con dos mechones cayéndole a cada lado del rostro y un mechón o ahoge que se alzaba al aire encima de la cabeza, sus ojos verdes eran muy profundos pero estos, para terror inconsciente para Kirei e incluso Assassin, solo mostraban una fuerza bestial y sin lugar a dudas mostraba la naturaleza de un ser que respondía con fuerza y eficacia a cualquier situación. Vestía una armadura romana de color bronce con partes rojas, en su pecho tenía varias medallas antiguas demostrando cuán grande fue como soldado, para finalizar tenía una toga de metal la cual cubría casi sus piernas y cubriendo su cuerpo tenía una capa roja que le rodeaba por el cuello y le caía por la espalda. Aunque no tenia arma a la vista Kirei podía decir que esta Servant, no, este monstruo de batalla y guerra podría partirle el cuello sin sudar a Assassin. El mencionado por otro lado sacudió la cabeza para después soltar un suspiro de sorpresa.

-Oh, esto será un caos….

-¿Qué quieres decir….con eso, Assassin?

-Pues…

-Escúchenme ustedes dos, ratas que besan los pies, he aquí he respondido su llamada para luchar en su nombre, vallado, yo Servant **Templar **le pido a usted ¿Eres tú, mi maestro?-Hablo entonces la Servant con voz melodiosa pero que dejaba a borde a cualquiera y sonrió suavemente a Assassin y a Kirei pero sus ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda solo delataban una bestia en carne humana, una bestia que por sobre toda la cosa estaba hecha para la batalla y estaba bien con ello pero que respondería como tal si se le molestaba, por lo que esos ojos solo soltaban advertencia a los instintos para Kirei y su Servant. Un ser que se debía de tener cuidado. Kirei sin saber que hacer asintió sin más para evitar cualquier posible conflicto. La Servant Templar se acerco sin dudar a Assassin y le miro con análisis antes de sonreír con sorna-…Serás una fuente de información y quizás de apoyo pero de seguro no serás útil en combate, esto es tan mal, yo que soy el ser mas fuerte me termino tocando a tal ser inferior, que mala suerte.

Assassin se irguió y soltó una onda de instinto asesino a la Servant frente suyo, aun con la información metida en su cabeza no permitirá que esta Servant le faltara el respeto que se merecía, por lo que a velocidad de rayo se lanzo para atacar a Templar pero la Servant con pereza no solo detuvo su asalto sino que tomo su brazo lo partió y con la otra mano apretó su cuello para posteriormente levantarlo en el aire y comenzar a estrangularlo lo que hizo que Assassin gorgoteara por el dolor pero él siguió con su ataque y conecto una gran patada en el rostro de Templar lo cual la movió a un lado pero la Servant mas que solo escupe un poco de sangre de sus labios parecía estar en calma pero sus ojos delataban la furia contenida que tenía que dejo un poco helado a Assassin pero entonces Templar tiro al suelo al Servant y sonrió suavemente pero para Kirei parecía más la sonrisa de un tiburón.

-Bueno, al menos tienes orgullo asesino pero que no se repita que no dudare en matarte. Ahora mejor nos vamos que tenemos mucho que planificar-Sentencio Templar y sin esperar más comenzó a caminar alejándose de Kirei y Assassin quien este último se levanto del suelo sobando un poco su brazo herido viendo como Templar se perdía por los pasillos de la iglesia hasta no estar a la vista pero el sabia que esa Servant tendrá que estar por ahí esperando que ellos lleguen y sabia bien que negarse significaba su muerte. Por lo tanto comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de su maestro que le miraba esperando una respuesta de lo que sucedió así que no dudo en hablarle.

-….Assassin ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-…Problemas inesperados, maestro, ha surgido algo imposible….el grial ha decidido….ha decidido la invocación de siete nuevos Servants de clases nuevas y emparejado con otro Servant…..maestro, la guerra será entre catorce Servants. Las cosas no serán como se esperaban. Oh y los planes de Tohsaka no surtirán efecto, habrá la invocación de un Servant Ruler que manejara el cumplimiento de las reglas de la guerra del grial. En total muy malo.

-….Bueno, joder.

-Si, mis exactas palabras.

Oh, ellos no sabían que iba a ser peor.

* * *

**Servants invocados:**

**Saber: **_Arthur Pendragon._

**Archer: **_Gilgamesh. _

**Lancer: **_Diarmuid._

**Rider: **_Iskander._

**Caster: **_Gilles de rais. _

**Assassin: **_Hassan-I-Sabbad. _

**Berserker: **_Lancelot._

**Avenger:**

**Striker:**

**Temptress:**

**Templar: **

**Monster:**

**Savior:**

**Execcutor:**

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Toaneo07**


	2. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

**Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

**Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

**De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

**De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
